The Other Side
by RiverBecca
Summary: Phineas Barnum was a curious man with a secret. What He hadn't told anyon ewas about the mutant world Something He hoped he wouldn't have to explain anytime soon. James, Logan, Wolverine or whatever you wanted to call him. He had tried change for a simpler life How he ended up creating a circus He still wasn't sure but had gone with it. That Was until an old friend decided show up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I had this idea and Decided to go with it Hope you all enjoy**

 **Few thing to note**

 **Logan concepts may be around but I have not yet seen it.**

 **AU Timeline - Timeline is most Likely 100 years off from Xmen Timeline and Post movie for Greatest Showman.**

 **Ships - Barlye or Wolvyle(If anyone has a ship name for Wolverine and Phillip Carlyle better please say) and maybe some Cherik later on.**

 **Title In Open For suggestion**

Phineas Taylor Barnum was a curious man with a secret. Currently he Was in the circus setting up some things backstage Everyone was rehearsing and He had sent Phillip out Wanting some time alone backstage. Sure, he Enjoyed his boyfriends company But What He hadn't told him was about the mutant world Something He hoped he wouldn't have to explain anytime soon. James, Logan, Wolverine or whatever you wanted to call him. Had opted for a change for a simpler life How he ended up creating a circus He still wasn't sure but had gone with it. People Hadn't really though anything of him till he saved Phillip from the Fire with no hints of injury most people shrugged it of put him as another one of the "freaks". That Was until an old friend decided to show up.

Anne had gone backstage looking for Barnum "Barnum There's someone looking for you outside" She said with a confused look. "Who did he say he was" P.T. Asked looking over at her hoping it wasn't Bennett being his annoying reporting self

"Some man In A wheelchair I think He Said his name was Professor Charles Xavier. I guessed He was an old teacher of yours" Anne Said with a shrug. Barnum's eyes raised as he heard the name, He couldn't be here Not when He had tried so hard to change who he was "Don't let anyone else Talk to him" Barnum said sternly as he walked to the entrance where Charles sat. He walked over to him with a frown "Why are you here Charles" Barnum said with a frown going to sit down on one of the barrels.

"Now Logan that's no way to great an old friend" Charles said with a frown. Barnum shook his head he hadn't heard the name Logan and a long time and shook his head

"That's not who I am anymore" He said with his frown "fine, Barnum "Charles frowned shaking his head "anyway We can get to why I'm here Later, I'd like to have a catch up first" Charles said to which Barnum sighed shaking his head but stood up anyway

"Lettie, Anne" He Called walking back to where they were rehearsing "When Phillip returns Tell him I'm at The Bar"

"A bar" Charles Smirks as Barnum walks back into view.

"Shut up, Some Habits were harder to break" Barnum says for once knowing exactly what Charles was thinking with that comment. He could tell this was going to be a long night of Denial and Explanations.

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any thoughts are in italics.**

Barnum had remained silent as he lead Charles to the Bar He sat down order his usual and opening a tab as he sat down at the tables "How did you find me and if you say Cerbro…." Barnum asked before being interrupted.

"Erik actually" Charles Interrupted which raised an eyebrow from the other man

"What Do you mean Erik "Barnum asked confused.

"last week Erik was in new York and for some odd reason visited your circus He spoke to me afterwards Explaining how you were there" Charles said to which Barnum scoffed, Erik at the circus was certainly not something he imagined.

"How did you know it was me for sure and not some stranger with resemblance to me" He asked raising an eyebrow,

"Fine, then I did use Cerebro, I didn't believe Erik of course Wolverine turned into a showman was not something any would ever predict almost if not more bazar then though of Erik at a circus"

"That was the point" Barnum said with a sigh shaking his head and he downed his drink ordering another "I wanted to be hidden"

Logan…. Sorry Phineas If you wanted to be hidden you don't go into show business" Charles said raising an eyebrow "Or is that what you took from Charity, What happened to her" He asked remembering the women he was with when he had last seen him.

"She died as expected when your me" He said with a somber look on his face. No matter how hard he tried That was something He couldn't change about himself even if he was looking into finding a way to become mortal "When You've seen so much darkness Sometimes you just want to change and try and be a better person have some light in your life" He said looking down at his drink sighing before shaking his head.

"How Is everything with you" Barnum asked changing the subject from him He could go into detail about his new life another time Or when Charles felt like invading his privacy.

"That's why I came to see you, we need your help" Charles asked hopeful Barnum immediately shook his head "Not Happening As I said I've left that life behind"

Charles was about to speak, try and persuade him otherwise when the door opened with Phillip Walking in.

"Barnum Anne said you would be here" Phillip smiled as he walked in walking over to the two gentlemen giving Barnum a small kiss

"You Must be Phillip" Charles said looking between the two intrigued by there relationship as he held his hand out "Charles" He said introducing himself as they shook hands

"Phillip, Barnum why didn't you say a friend was coming over" Phillip Asked with a small frown.

"He's an unwanted guest" Barnum said narrowing his eyes "And he's not going to use any mind trick today are you"

"I wouldn't dare" Charles said with a slight confused look as He studied the younger man

"Mind tricks?" Phillip asked with a raised eyebrow

"He's very good an deducing people" Barnum Said catching himself frowning as he noticed What Charles Was doing "Could be in the circus If he ever gave up that teaching job" He said with a small chuckle before sighing _"stop reading his thoughs_ " Barnum though Pushing his thoughts out towards Charles

 _"Well That's the fascinating thing, Your boyfriends thoughts are hidden to me"_ Charles looked at him with a concerned look

Barnum raised an eyebrow shaking his head " _He's not always thinking that boy I mean He did run off and join the circus with me"_ Barnum though confused People always though of course He knew that But It didn't occur to him That Phillip could be a mutant the idea was impossible.

 _"We both know that's not true The Only thing I can think of is that He's Shielding himself from me Which would make him a mutant"_ Charles said trying to reason with him.

 _"That Isn't possible Phillips not a mutant"_ Barnum wouldn't belive It he didn't want phillip involved with all that

 _"you never could escape that life"_ Charles though with a small chuckle

Their Thoughts and conversation was interrupted by Phillip "Should I be worried about you too" He said with a slight chuckle before frowning again "And What's a mutant?" He asked looking between the older men

"Where did you hear that word" Barnum asked worried turning to Phillip with a concerned look.

"You just said it you both did" Phillip said confused by what was happening

Barnum turned to Charles raising an eyebrow. Well that was not how he expected things to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay So here Is the next chapter, Hope you Enjoy**

Charles and Barnum were looking at each other Trying to work out what was happening.

"Are either of you going to explain what a mutant is" Phillip asked still confused about what was happening.

"Mutants are Human Like everyone else Just with More advancements then the everyday human Homo-Superior Some might say" Charles explained to the confused Phillip "Some mutants Might have mental mutations Like myself and some have something Physical" Charles added as some sort of explanation.

"And you think I'm one and What Does Phineas have to do with this?" Phillip asked going to order a drink to try and stomach all of this

"I'm one of these Mutants but We can talk about that later" Barnum sad trying to avoid the subject.

"What you heard just then Were our thoughts" Charles explained thinking "Has anything like that happened before" He asked

Phillip though for a moment trying to think of anything strange that could have happened that he brushed off "About a month ago There was a fire at the circus Where Barnum saved me and I guess I healed quicker then someone would normally after a fire" He explained trying to think "Is that Your mutation fire resistance or something" He asked looking over at Barnum.

He shook his head

"Not quite But healing factors yes" Barnum half explained he was more complicated then that "But Hearing thoughts and healing have no link with each other" He added trying to work out what was going on

"They Don't know Unless He could absorb other Mutants powers, And His powers appeared to open up under a traumatic experience" Charles Said Barnum nodded realizing that made sense.

"So, your saying that's What my mutation is, why are mutants not known"

"Because We'd Be freaks and I'm not talking about the ones in The Circus, no, people wouldn't be protesting against us or just being mean, they'd be experimenting or killing us" Barnum said darkly trying to put the images of the past to the back of his mind

"So What now" Phillip asked downing his drink not sure how he was taking the news.

"Your very calm about this" Barnum said raising an eyebrow concerned.

"I'm Just adjusting I mean this is strange But until The Circus always Felt out of place like something was missing, Maybe that's why you peaked my interest When you came to me." Phillip said with a shrug thinking about all this "So what now?" He asked interested in this new discovery.

"You could carry on as normal or come with us and learn more about the extent of your powers" Charles Explained Phillip was about to reply but was interrupted by Barnum "Just let him carry on as normal he doesn't need to be an X-men." Barnum spoke Annoyed with Charles.

"Logan let The Boy speak for himself" Charles Said looking at Barnum.

"Logan?" Phillip said raising an eyebrow.

"That Would be the name I used to go by" He said Glaring at Charles "There's a lot You don't know about me, That I never planned on telling you." Barnum admits looking down at his glass

"So Tell me, I'm Part of this world now and I'll probably find out one way or Another" Phillip asked, He wasn't angry everyone was entitled to secrets but wanted to know the man he worked for and The man he had been dating.

"I'll Leave you two to talk" Charles says nodding "You know where to find me." He Said to Barnum as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay So A few Things to note**

 **1\. I've decided That The X-men is a bit messed up since there I things/Characters I wanted**

 **2\. Logan History may change Slightly, Due to the era He did not fight in the Wars.**

 **I'm going to keep calling Logan, Barnum Since most of the story is from Phillips View So naturally He wouldn't be calling him Logan**

 **I have Currently Wrote up to chapter 10 and have planned up to 16 So Its not going anywhere any time soon.**

 **If you have any idea You wish to happen Send me a message or Review Saying what you'd like to see and I'll look into it**

 **Enjoy**

Barnum sighed leaning back in his chair "I guess I'm not getting out of this" He asked with a sigh shaking his head and He got another drink

"No, I just want to know More about this Life I'm not part of and About you Since There's obviously a lot I don't know about you" Phillip Said crossing his arms

"Where do you want to start"

"Logan?" Phillip asked "Can I assume that's your real name?"

"No, you Can't" Barnum said shaking his head "My Real Name Is James Howlet No one's called me that since I was a child, I changed my Name to Logan when My father died and I learnt about my mutation" Barnum said Loosely He didn't need to explain everything and saying he had killed his father would not be the best start. He Skipped out a lot of his early life Feeling like Phillip didn't need to know that right now.

"I changed my name to Phineas Barnum about 5 years ago When My Wife Died Her Name Was Charity Barnum I told you about her, I took a childhood friends first name and her last name" Barnum explained "I wanted a change from my old life in the hopes I could leave the past behind."

Phillip nodded listening to his story Not needing all the details of the past also thinking between what He needed to know and what he wanted to know "What's Your mutation" He asked He knew About the healing factor but also knew more than that.

Barnum sighed thinking the best way to explain was to show him making sure the bartender was distracted he released his metal claws Showing Phillip them "People Call Me 'The Wolverine'" They Didn't retract as easy since He didn't use them to often while he had been in hiding "Those and the healing are the main things you need to worry about" He said with a frown.

Phillip went to touch the claws Intrigued but Barnum quickly pulled away with a frown "Don't" He said Sternly

"Sorry" Phillip Said deciding it was best not to argue "Why Did you choose to give up that life and live this one" Phillip asked wondering Why he wanted A simpler life

"I'm Not a good Person Phillip and If After everything I say Today you choose to leave I will understand" Barnum said looking into the boy's eyes "I've killed People. About 30 years ago I was made into a weapon Those claws Weren't always metal and that metal Now makes up my entire Skeleton" Barnum stopped talking watching Phillips eyes He could see the fear behind them but could also see the trust and the love that had been there before "I was tired of Fighting, Tired of Hating life, Tired of being a target so I started to try a simpler life but kept the name hoping people wouldn't think Logan wanted to be simple but I met Charity and that life caught Up with me so I Changed my name and That was working for me but Charles When He wants to find someone He will" " Barnum finished allowing Phillip to take everything He had just said in.

Phillip though Nodding taking metal note of the things he needed to know "You've had a lot happen in 40 odd years" He said softly however for some reason didn't think that was his age

"I'm older then I look, I age slower then most" Barnum said simply before frowning shaking his head "You're not planning on leaving are you?." He already knew the answer but wanated to be sure

"While you may scare me I trust you and I'm part of this life now so maybe you can help me or something" Phillip said shaking his head "Charles The guy who was here Is he safe" Phillip asked He was still thinking about the offer he had been Given

"Safe's the wrong word but yes Your protected with him, He owns a School for mutants that allows them develop their powers while also teaching the normal stuff" Barnum explains "and Occasionally Some of them Fight if the war between Humans and Mutants gets bad or when Magneto is involved" Barnum says standing up and paying the bartender "let's go or do you have more questions" He asked

Phillip shook his head "Not for now, Although His Offer Of going with him I think I'm going to take and I want you to come with me. He came here to find you for a reason maybe you should find out what it was" Phillip said as he walked outside While He could tell from Barnum this life wasn't going to be the simplest He had to find out more and he wanted his best friend with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys sorry This is delayed but I've been busy today. Short Filler Chapter here Enjoy.**

"No" Barnum said shaking his head "Your not going to that school not getting involved with them" He said adamantly

"I'm already associated by knowing you, by being like you" Phillip Said annoyed not understanding why Barnum didn't want him going

"I'm trying to make sure your protected and don't end up like me with a target on you" Barnum said relaxed yet still sounding annoyed

"You said this place was protected" Phillip said with a frown watching the older man"Which means I don't need your protection just cause you saved me from the fire doesn't mean I need you watching over me" Phillip said annoyed "I managed without you while you were on tour if thats even where you went" He added bitterly He wasn't sure why he said maybe he was still angry because of it.

"That doesn't even have any relevance to this That was part of this life The one I want to spend safe with you" Barnum said confused trying to figure out where the tour had come from

"Phineas Just please let me go, Charles is giving me an opportunity to learn new things about myself something I'm not going to learn in the circus with you" Phillip said crossing his arms

Barnum stepped in front of the gentleman also with crossed arms. He was trying to help the man for his own safety He knew how cruel the world was Phillip attempted to walk past only for Barnum to keep stepping in front of him.

"Phineas Stop" Phillip said with a frown not letting him speak "Is there any part of you that Loved me or was that all part of your 'simpler life' Also" He asked wanting a truthful answer.

"Of course, That's why I'm doing this" Barnum said, He noted the past tense but also understood that Phillip needed to get to know the real him before deciding if he still wanted that relationship.

"If You love me, Then let me go" Phillip said calmly with a faint smile "Let me do this, Stop trying to control me like My parents"

"Fine" Barnum said knowing how much of a touchy subject his parents were "But I'm coming with you Not for Charles but for you" Barnum said letting the man walk past. He knew He would later regret this but Phillip was just as stubborn as he was.


	6. Note

Hey, I didn't feel like anyone was interested in this fic over here however did complete it over on A03 if you wish to read it.

/works/13570392/chapters/31144287

if you want I can try uploading it here as I still have each chapter saved .


End file.
